


One night can change everything

by Stitchdoll98



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Party, Smut, True Love, Two Shot, eternal summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: A bunch of two and three-shots for the free boys x you, which all start with a game of spin the bottle!Various x Reader





	1. The game begins

Friday night in Iwatobi, it’s their ‘eternal summer’ together and to celebrate some of the last times they will all be together Nagisa is hosting a party but somehow he convinced Haru to have it at his house. No adult supervision, an empty house, lots of friends and alcohol scored by the way Sousuke and Makoto look much older than they are thanks to their build.

You had been a close friend of theirs ever since you joined the iwatobi swim team as a Co – manager to help out Kou, who’s sadly away for the weekend with her friend Izumi so she is missing this party. 

“I found a western game I want to try out and I think it will be a lot of funnn~” Nagisa said as he bounced into the room holding an empty bottle in one hand and his glass of Vodka and coke in the other. 

You were currently sat between Sousuke and Rin on small sofa talking about random things that came into their tipsy heads.

“ what kind of game is it Nagisa?” asked makoto, he seemed to be the only one to hear the blondes idea. Nagisa stood on the coffee table which finally grabbed everyone’s attention and Rei turned the music down slightly to be able to hear him. 

“It’s spin the bottle, we all sit in a circle, someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to make out with?” he grinned as he tried not to spill his precious glass as he looks at everyone.

You shrugged and smiled as you were the first one to sit on the floor , it’s something they all loved about you, you were always up for trying something new and always one for having fun. “ Hey it sounds better than watching Rei trying to hold up the ‘ I’m not drunk’ act” you giggled.

This seemed to influence everyone and soon the whole gang of friends was soon sat in a circle on the floor of Haru’s house, all of them still holding their form of alcohol in their hands. 

“Seeing as you seemed to like my idea so much, _____-chan you’re up first” the blonde smirked as he put the empty vodka bottle in the middle, by the look on his face you could tell he alone had emptied the bottle for the game.

You smiled around at everyone and leant forward as you put your drink down, you held the empty vodka bottle gently before spinning it.

Your eyes didn’t leave the bottle as it span around and around until it eventually stopped on.......


	2. Makoto Tachibana!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU GOT MAKOTO!

Makoto! You looked up to see one of your best friends suddenly becoming very nervous. You tried to stop yourself from blushing but how could you? You had a crush on him for so long but you talked yourself out of it because you had yourself convinced that it could never happen.

“uhm ____-chan?” you were snapped out of your thoughts by Makoto shyly calling your name.

“ ah sorry uhm..” you smiled at him and looked around at all your friends, realising the situation you were in.

Nagisa grinned widely “ Now Kiss!” he giggled.

To your surprise, Makoto had leant over the middle of the circle on all fours to face you and he smiles reassuringly but you were sure you could see the faint hint of a blush on his face. You rubbed your neck and leant forward slowly, you swore you couldn’t hear anything else because your heart was beating so fast that was all you could hear. 

“ Are you okay with this?” you whispered as you were face to face with him. The Green eyed hunk cupped your cheek softly and started stroking it with his thumb slowly, but he said nothing, he simply leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. 

It was sweet and quick, but it was far too quick for you so you leant yourself forward more and kissed him again, this time the kiss lasted much longer.

Your face was heating up but you didn’t care as you had wanted this for such a long time and Makoto seemed to be enjoying it too as he was humming softly into the kiss. Makoto slowly began to deepen the kiss but the sound of some of your friends whooping at you two made you pull away.

“ uh...cool..” you were sure you were as red as a tomato and you rubbed your neck shyly as you moved back to your place, you didn’t dare look at Makoto now because it soon sinks in what you had just done. YOU KISSED MAKOTO TACHIBANA! But wait, he kissed you first?

So many thoughts were running through your mind that you didn’t even notice other people taking their turns. When you looked up you noticed that Makoto wasn’t paying attention to the game either and he seemed to be lost in thought.

Deciding that you were suddenly very thirsty you picked up your you glass and walked into the kitchen but that didn’t go un-noticed. 

“ what am I gonna do ..” you murmured to yourself as you leant against the kitchen counter.

“______-chan?” you heard the familiar voice come from behind you and you stood up, swiftly turning around. He was much closer than you expected, so much so you guys were chest to chest and you had to look up at him. God he smelt so good..

“ h-hey Makoto...” you stammered out but he was so close to you your brain forgot how to function. 

“ Did I go too far kissing you..? I am so sorry if I did I just ...wanted to kiss you so bad I. .i forgot that maybe you didn’t want to..” the look in his eyes were full of sorrow which made you frown and you shook your head.

“No it wasn’t that I really liked it!” you mentally face palmed at how eager you sounded .

“ Then why did you leave ...?” he asked and you realised he had you slightly pinned to the counter, no way out of this one so you thought it was now or never.

“ I got scared... I’ve liked you ever since the first day of highschool when you helped me pick up my books after that jerk knocked them out of my hands. I was so convinced that you’d never like me back that I talked myself out of ever telling you how i felt and I...when you kissed me back there it made me realise I’m not over you and I don’t want to be” you looked up at him to notice him leaning down slowly “ M-makoto..?”

The brown haired hunk had a wide smile on his face which confused you at first but he soon cupped your cheek once again as he had done earlier and he looked deep into your eyes “ I don’t like you...its so much more than that ____... I love you. I love you and I was scared you didn’t like me back so I never said it”

You giggled softly at the situation you were in “ How could i not love you ...? You’re sweet, charming, caring and funny...not to mention you’re an amazing swimmer “ you titled your head into his hand that was still caressing your cheek.

Makoto blushed deeply and you were sure his cheeks were hurting from how side he was smiling at you “ does this mean we can go on a date sometime...?”

You nodded and looked up at him once more “ we can have one right now” you smiled as you kissed his cheek softly.

He grinned as he let go of your cheek and held your hand gently instead “ well then let’s go, I think there has to be somewhere open right?” he turned to lead you out of the house but he swiftly turned back to you once you were in the hallway. 

“ Wait, I forgot something!” he smiled as he confidently kissed you again and you knew that this was the start of something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone or the one person reading this, wow it has been such a long time since I've been writing and since I've been on here. I've missed this place haha, anyway I chose to do this because free is great and I'm currently stuck in bed sick with nothing else to do! So I hope you enjoy and let me know if you'd want eventual smut chapters or any continuations of the stories! 
> 
> Love ya xx ^__^


	3. Haru!

Haru. Wow....you were shocked that he willingly got involved in the game in the first place.

You had known Haru for a while as you were in a lot of the same classes but you never really spoke, mainly because when you did try to converse with him he had a deadpan face the whole time so you thought you were annoying him and you gave up. 

“ I can spin again if you don’t want to do this” you looked at him worriedly as he’s sat next to you and you reached your hand out to re-spin the bottle but suddenly his hand had grabbed yours. You looked at him, he was still wearing that deadpan expression but his eyes were different...They were soft. 

You had no verbal exchanges but you didn’t need to, you soon got your answer as he kissed you softly on the lips.

His lips were so soft, you hadn’t expected them to be so soft but yet again he did practically live in water so that could be the reason. 

You tilted your head softly into the kiss as it felt natural to do so, you expected him to pull away quickly do you wanted to remember this moment. 

However he didn’t, Haru held onto your hand and kept kissing you softly. You were sure you felt his lips curve into a small smile but it was soon gone as you pulled away to breathe.

Stunned, you just looked into his blue orbs. Everyone else around you became a blur as all you could see was you and him.

“____. Join me outside” he stood up, still holding your hand so he gently pulled you up with him. You simply nodded and followed him through his house.

“ Haru??” Nagisa and Makoto said in unison as they watched him lead a beautiful girl away after kissing her. Nagisa was sure it was the alcohol so he slowly put it down on the floor and pushed it away from him, but Makoto was smiling happily for his friend because he knew something no one else did. Haru liked you.

You soon found yourself sat on the back porch of his house with him looking up at the sky, your hands intertwined as you both enjoyed a comfortable silence for a while. 

“ Haru” “____” you both said at the same time but you shook your head smiling, gesturing for him to go first.

“.....” suddenly words escaped him, he didn’t know what to say to you. You were smiling softly soflty at him which was churning butterflies in his stomach. He swallowed harshly and breathed out “ I like you” short and sweet, he thought that was best.

“ you...do? I always thought I annoyed you I mean when I try to talk to you you’re expressionless”

“ You’re the only girl I’ve met that makes me nervous and gives me butterflies, I figured it was better to say nothing than say something stupid and humiliate myself” he looked down at your joined hands.

“ You know my answer...” you leant forward and kissed his pale cheek, smiling as you sat back on your knees “ I like you too Haru-chan...”

“ Drop the chan” 

Suddenly you were surged backwards as he kissed you again, his hands now holding your waist to keep you balanced as he knew the kiss would catch you off guard. You smiled into the kiss as you kissed back, your hands resting on his chest and you suddenly realised that even though he wasn’t highly muscular, the muscles he did have were really toned. You felt something in the kiss and you pulled back, shocked.

“ Haru you smiled...” you look at him and smile yourself.

“ You’re my reason to...” he smiled and what a beautiful sight it was, one you knew that was very rare so you felt amazing for being the cause of it.

“Can I... kiss you again? “ you asked shyly.

“ You’re my girlfriend, you can anytime you want” he smiled slightly at you, he knew you were going to the same university as him and he knew that he wanted a lot more kisses so this was a good place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru! I hope this is okay, he is one of my fave characters and I think that i  
> he can be a real softie to those he cares about x


	4. Nagisa!

Nagisa, oh boy you knew this couldn’t end well with the amount of alcohol he had packed into his small body. You had been friends with him ever since you two met in middle school by arguing over which animal was better, Penguins or Polar Bears.

Since then you’ve been best friends which now included Rei but there was always a little something more between you and the blonde that everyone else but you two could see.

“ Heyyy I get to kiss the pretty one here ! “ the blonde beamed excitedly at you and got up, walked around the outside of the circle until he was stood behind you.

You tilted your head back and up to look up at him, you didn’t think anything of him calling you pretty because he did it all of the time and you thought it was just Nagisa being Nagisa. You smiled and sighed as you saw how excited he looked “ cmere then...” you smiled.

As soon as those words left your lips, Nagisa leant down and kissed you hard. This caught you off guard but you liked it, he was being rough into the kiss which was something you didn’t even know he could be. You smirked as you kissed back just as hard, you decided to be playful and try to match his kisses. 

He realised what you were doing and he soon bit your bottom lip gently to which you parted your mouth slightly,you knew that this could be awkward for your friendship in the future but you were slightly tipsy and the intoxicating taste of him was enough to cloud your judgement. 

You two were so engrossed in what you were doing that you didn’t notice your friends beginning to feel slightly awkward, you wouldn’t have stopped but something forced you to. 

Nagisa moaned. He moaned. You knew what the noise meant and it made you pull back because you didn’t want this to ruin your friendship. The tipsy blonde didn’t seem phased and sat back down in the circle, encouraging the next person to take their turn.

A few hours later it was the end of the night and because of them all being drunk, everyone’s staying at the house until the morning.

However, you had been off since the game of spin the bottle so the now sobered up Nagisa decided to go looking for you. He began to worry when he couldn’t find you anywhere in the house so he decided to go to the look out point at the top of the steps behind Haru’s house where you were sat on the bench watching the moon reflecting off of the ocean below.

He sighed with relief as he sat down next to you ‘___-chan you scared me, I couldn’t find you in the house so I began to worry” he frowned as he noticed your eyes were red and puffy with the water marks down your cheeks.

“ I’m fine Nagisa” you lied but he wasn’t buying it.

“_______-chan, you’re not find you’ve been crying. Why?” 

“ I said I’m fine okay” you tried to push him away but he wasn’t having it.

“ just tell me please! You’re my best friend” he pouted and then stopped when you turned to look at him.

“It was that Damn kiss Nagisa! You’ve completely confused me now!” you sniffed “ I thought I liked you and then I thought we were just friends but then I liked you again and then I said to myself we could only be friends! But then you kissed me like that and I don’t know what to think because I know I like you but I know it could ruin our friendship !”

The blonde just stared at you for a minute , he hadn’t expected this outburst from you. Sure he liked you but he thought that the kiss would just be a bit of fun to you. “ I. ..I. ..”

You rolled your eyes and stood up to leave but he grabbed your hand “ don’t go..! You haven’t ruined anything I like you too! Please just stay with me!” he stood up with you, you were similar heights so your eyes were looking into one another’s.

“ What...?” you looked at him, his blonde hair was moving softly in the breeze and you could see the genuine feelings in his eyes.

“ I like you. Please stay...stay” he cupped your cheek softly and kissed you again “stay..”

You were soon under his spell and kissed back gently, soon your arms had snaked around his neck. You two made out for quite some time before you separated again and you looked at him “so what does this mean now...?” You asked carefully.

“well you’re a girl, you’re my friend, we’ve kissed, I like you....I don’t want anyone else to have you so you’re my girlfriend now” he grinned at you, serious Nagisa had gone and the playful Nagisa had returned.

“ I like that” you smiled at him and gently bumped your nose against his. 

The warm summer breeze surrounded you both, even though it’s 1am it’s still really warm in Iwatobi, but now you two had a choice to make. Stay up on the lookout point or go back to the house and sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww cuties, I think that nagisa would have great capicity for being serious when he needs to be ^___^ 
> 
> Question: Penguins or Polar Bears


	5. Rei!

Rei. Uh oh, seriously you regretted your participation in the game as soon as you looked at him. He was your crush for such a long time, you’d first noticed him on the track team when the highschool had multi – sport contests and then you began to talk to him when he joined the swim team. 

He was worried you thought of him as a loser because he couldn’t swim when he joined the team but you made It clear to him that you thought it was a brave thing to do.

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks as he looks at you, he was sat next to you in the circle and he cleared his throat “ the rules say we must kiss now...”

You nodded slowly as you looked into his eyes and you bit your bottom lip nervously “ they do...”

“ Shall we..?” he asked, was he trying to postpone the kiss?

“we should yeah..” you stopped biting your lip, slightly saddened that it seemed as though he didn’t want to kiss you but soon your worries were gone as you felt the tall male kiss you softly. 

He was the perfect kisser! Not too hard, not to soft, firm but enjoyable. You smiled into the kiss at realising he was a beautiful swimmer and a beautiful kisser too. But it was over too soon for your liking however you found it cute how his cheeks had become a deep red colour.

The butterfly swimmer got up and swiftly left the circle of friends, you noticed the frown on his face as he left so you excused yourself from the circle and quietly followed him outside. 

You found him pacing back and forth outside talking to himself.

“ You had your chance to kiss the girl of your dreams and you blew it! That was not beautiful at all, what is she going to think of you now ?” he ran a hand through his hair and took his glasses off.

“she thinks you’re amazing and that kiss was more than beautiful...” you smiled softly as you leant on the doorway leading outside.

He jumped and soon turned around to look at you, glasses still in his hand “_____-chan...?” he watched you walking up to him “ did you hear any of that ...?”

You smiled reassuringly “ I heard all of it yes...” you gently placed your hands on his chest and looked up at him “ and that kiss was more than beautiful it was gorgeous, you didn’t mess it up at all...”

He blushes furiously and shook his head “ I wanted to make it perfect because it was my chance to tell you that I liked you... I like you...” he stammered. He was so cute when he’s nervous! 

“ Rei!” you sighed and you finally got him to stop talking “ You’re perfect the kiss was perfect and I like you too! Now will you stop putting yourself down so I can prove it by kissing you?”

He smiled widely, he’d never once imagined that you’d feel the same way as him and he was speechless so he just nodded as his answer. You smiled up at him, so smart but so dumb when it came to the simple stuff. 

You leaned up slowly but he cut you off “ do you really think I’m perfect..?” he asked.

You nodded and smiled, you gently took his Red glasses out of his hand, unfolded them and slid them onto his nose before gently pushing them up so they’re on him properly “ Perfect” you giggled softly.

Rei felt his heart swell with emotions, he couldn’t believe it! He had you and he wasn’t going to let you go anytime soon. He was so lost in thought about the best date he could take you on that you’d become slightly impatient, so you kissed him again to get his attention back.

This worked perfectly and you two were soon wrapped in one another’s arms, kissing one another whilst the music from the party inside increased as the game came to an end but neither of you cared about that.

You had found your perfection, he had found his beauty.

You two were perfectly beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written for Rei before so this chapter made me slightly nervous x hope I did it justice x


	6. Sousuke

Sousuke was in the middle of his drink so he hadn’t noticed that it was him, you were speechless too because just moments before you were joking about him finding a girlfriend in Tokyo when he goes back for university. Sure, it hurt you because you’ve loved him since middle school, but what else could you do? You were going to different places. 

“Sousuke – chan? “ you asked shyly and he finished his drink, putting it down to the side. He just had a gentle smirk plastered on his face. He was drunk, oh no.

“Yeah?” he asked, a cocky smirk on his face as he crawled on all fours over to you but you frowned. If you were going to kiss him it wasn’t going to be like this.

You shook your head and stood up “ I changed my mind I don’t want to play” you looked down at Sousuke and walked out of the room to the corridor. 

It had all suddenly hit you, he was going back to Tokyo and you were staying at a local university in iwatobi, he was leaving again. This was just like before! You grabbed your coat off of the hanger by the door and swiftly pulled it on, you had to get out of there.

“ _____!” called Sousuke as he jogged over to you and frowned “ where are you going? Wait are you leaving?" “ Just like you will be in a few weeks” 

“ what...?” he asked as he stepped closer to you. Dammit! You hadn’t meant for that to slip out so you simply sighed and zipped up your leather jacket.

“Why are you being like this? We were just going to kiss what’s the big deal ?” he grabbed your wrist to stop you walking out the door.

“Because it wasn’t just a kiss! It wasn’t just a kiss at all! The same way that kiss goodbye in middle school wasn’t just a kiss! Do you know what that meant to me then? What it’d mean to me now if you kissed me??” you looked back at him “ and that’s why I can’t kiss you, I can’t do it or when you go to Tokyo it’ll hurt all over again Sou”

He just stared blankly at you, he had so much he wanted to say but his tipsy mind didn’t seem to be able to say a word to you.

“Did you feel anything about that kiss when you left...?” you asked, your eyes pleading for answers “ Do you feel anything when you look at me now...?

Sousuke mouth opened to say something but nothing came out, he kept pushing his brain to try to say something but no words left his lips.

Hurt, you scowled and yanked your arm out of his wrist and left. You felt so foolish for saying all of that to him because you had convinced yourself that Sousuke would now cut you off as a friend completely. 

Soon, you felt tears burning your eyes and running down your cheeks as you ran down the steps, heading for the train station.

“Sousuke?” Rin asked as he walked into the hallway to find is best friend staring at the front door.  
“I’ve got to go” the brunette grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he ran out of the door in the same direction you had gone a few minutes earlier, leaving a highly confused red head in the middle of Haru’s house.

You sniffed as you waited for your train, 5 minutes until it came. You sighed and looked at your hands, your heart ached as much as it did when you found out he was moving to Tokyo for highschool. That kiss he gave you was all you could think about thought highschool, the way his lips tenderly touched yours was enough to make you love him for all these years.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by your train pulling up to the station and you stood up, walking towards the doors. 

“_____! WAIT” called a familiar male voice. You turned around to see Sousuke running as fast as he can down the stairs and onto the station platform “ Wait please!”

You folded your arms and sniff, looking at him “ What do you want Yamazaki?” 

“ I’ve sobered up on the run here, please just hear me out” he asked and looked at your face, he took your silence as permission to continue “ Look kissing you and moving in middle school was wrong, I shouldn’t have done it when I knew that we wouldn’t able to be together. I loved you then and I do now, it hurt so much to leave you back then because I lost my heart. My heart stayed here in iwatobi with you” he held your hands “ I love you, I don’t care that we’re going to different universities I am not losing you again, just don’t get on that train and let me kiss you, this time it’ll be the first of many ...”

Your mind was swimming with what you had just heard but soon enough your heart took over and your arms were flung around Sousuke in a tight hug “ I love you too Baka!” you sighed into his chest.

“That was all very dramatic....can I kiss you now?” he smiled as he rubbed your back slowly and you looked up at him.

“ Now and forever” you smiled and leaned up, finally getting the kiss of your dreams. Sousuke held you tightly as he kissed you in return, this was the kiss that he had been aching for too. You smiled into the kiss as you heard the train pull away from the station.

“Uh Oh..guess I’m stuck here a while longer” you giggled up at him “ but I think I can cope...” you smiled and Sousuke returned your smile. 

Both of you embraced in another kiss, after all, you were his now and he was finally yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good friend LeVampiress, loves Sousuke-kun and I hope that this is enough for all you Sousuke fans out there!


	7. Rin!

Rin. You smirked to yourself as you looked across the circle at him, you were not in the slightest bit nervous about this because you two had been secretly dating for the past 3 months. You had been friends for such a long time that you wanted to take things slowly and date each other without anyone knowing so if it didn’t work out it wouldn’t have been awkward for you or your friends.

The red head smiled back at you and put his bottle of beer down before leaning back on his hands, his smile turned into a cocky smirk that was daring you to kiss him. You smirked and crawled over to him on all fours, not realising that the rest of your friends had cottoned onto the tension between the two of you.

His eyes were flickering with lust, you two never did more than make out but from the look in his eyes and the way your lips had involuntary curled into a smirk, that you knew tonight could be different.

You flicked your hair as you got in front of him and you put your arms either side of his crossed legs, you tauntingly brushed your lips against his.

“Tease..” Rin murmured against your lips before he pushed his against yours in a passionate kiss that didn’t stay PG for long. Tongues were tangling, lips were parted, your friends were slightly shocked but you two didn’t care. This was a game to you two and you loved it.

However, you pulled away when his strong hands pulled you onto his lap and you panted softly whilst brushing your nose against his “Rin...”

“Yes ______?” he whispered back to you as he firmly held your waist.

“Everyone is staring at us...” Your cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red as you remembered exactly where you were but the shark toothed boy just smirked and looked at his friends, giving them a carefree shrug.

He kept a firm hold on your waist and nuzzled your cheek “So...?” he smiled against your skin before pulling away to look around the room “ Oh all of you stop being so immature, we’re in a relationship, we kiss and make out sometimes okay?”

You murmured “more like all the time..” which earned an even wider smirk from Rin.

Your friends however didn’t seem as shocked at this news as you thought as Nagisa span the bottle for his turn when Sousuke looked at the both of you sat next to him.

“You should go before you...have a problem” he cleared his throat, although you had no idea what he was getting at until you felt something prod against your thigh and you gasped. The kiss did exactly what you had planned, although it happened much quicker than you planned it to.

“Want to get out of here?” he asked you and you nodded, eager to get away from this awkward situation . You both stood up, you rushed out of the room ahead of Rin but he just sauntered out of the room because he had the prettiest girl in Iwatobi and now all his friends knew it too.

“ Hey _____?” he called as he walked over to you to drape his jacket over your shoulders as he knew you didn’t bring one. You cuddled into the large coat and looked up at your boyfriend as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

“Where do you want to go now?” he asked as he looked down at you as you left the house together and you stopped to look up at him.

“Well you have a big problem and I have an empty house for the weekend...” you smiled and bit your bottom lip.

“A-are you sure...?” he seemed caught off guard at your proposal but you just nodded and smiled at him so he held both your hands gently “ Then I promise you this will be a night to remember”

“I already know it will be” you smiled as he kissed your forehead and you two began the 10 minute walk to your empty house on the sea front.

All Rin could do was smile at you and he thought to himself “It will be”

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOUSE

Nagisa collected the money from Haru Rei and Momo " I told all of you they were a thing and now you are all 4000 yen lighter~" he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want me to make any of these a two-shot, especially this one ^___^


	8. Seijuro!

Seijuro. Or Sei as you used to call him when you guys dated, but that was a long time ago to you now. You and Sei had started dating when you were a 1st year in Highschool and he was a 2nd year at Samezuka, you guys really hit it off from the moment that you first met and everything was going great for a year, you were smitten, he was a gentleman and treated you like a princess but it seemed that your feelings for him clouded your view on reality.

“ _____?” he asked as he looked at you, he was sat next to you which you didn’t mind because you thought there was no real way that the bottle could logically land on him but here you are. Sat next to your ex playing a kissing game.

You sighed and turned your head, you pecked him quickly and icily before looking back at your friends “There I did it, Rei you’re next” you said coldly. There was no way you wanted the orange haired male knowing that you still had feelings for him. 

Rei cleared his throat and quickly took his turn to try to cut the awkward atmosphere that had entered the room but it really didn’t change anything. 

“it’s suddenly got cold in here” mumbled Rin but it didn’t go unheard and you sighed, knowing it was your fault.

“Thank you for inviting me to the party it’s been fun but I should go home, I have to get up early tomorrow” you lied as you headed out the room. You sadly pulled on your jacket as you remembered exactly why you left Seijuro.

It was just after the epic race last year where Rin defected from the team and reunited with his friends, it was a great day and you couldn’t have been happier for all your friends. After getting back you decided to home to make yourself look nice in order to surprise Sei with the homemade treats that you knew he loved.

You dusted down your dress as you walked up to his dorm room door and you were about to tap on it but you suddenly heard voices from inside. You recognised one as Seijuro but it took you a while to figure out the other one, it was different, it wasn’t another swimmer.

Your heart sunk when you realised it was a woman’s voice, she was giggling and she was moaning in time with Sei.

In shock, you dropped the metal tin of treats onto the floor and you put your hands on your chest as you started to come to terms with what you just heard. Had he cheated on you? No no there has to be a logical, fair explanation to all of this. He wasn’t that kind of guy.

But you got your answer when the door swung open and revealed a slender, tall girl in what you instantly knew was Sei’s shirt. Her hair was messed up and she was clearly panting, you slammed the door the rest of the way open to see Sei scrambling to cover himself. 

“_______?!” he asked, flushed and the bulge poking through the sheet between his legs was confirmation enough for you.  
“ You you...you...I have no words for you!” you sobbed.

“ Wait I can explain” he fumbled as he tried to grab his boxers.

“ actually I found the words for you, WE ARE OVER!” you glared at him and then the girl who was stood next to you, seemingly unphased that she had just ruined a relationship.

That was the last time that you saw Sei, you avoided him for the rest of that summer and didn’t see him when he went off to university but he had come back to see his family for the summer holidays which is why he was at the party. 

You shook your head to get rid of the horrible memory and you walked outside the front door but it didn’t shut behind you as Seijuro had held it open. “Wait you forgot this” he held out your phone to you and you gently took it back.

“Thank you” you said and shoved it into your pocket.

“I’m really glad you’re here....can we talk...?” he asked as he walked over to you. God dammit his cologne was one of the things that made you weak for him in the first place, but you backed away.

“No...I have nothing to say to you, I said it all on that day Seijuro” you looked at him fans for the first time all night you noticed how much he had changed whilst being at university for a year, his jaw had become more distinguished and his flame coloured hair had become slightly longer.

“ Please?” he pleaded and he looked you over, god he missed you.

He knew he messed up that night and he had regretted it for the whole year, every at university was nice enough but no one could compare to you and he knew he had to try to make it up to you. “_____ please I was a jerk, I was foolish and weak and I let that girl manipulate me because she let me sleep with her” he frowned “ I know I hurt you, seeing you run out of my room like that hurt so much”

“You have no idea what you did to me! I was heartbroken! I was coming over to you to surprise you that night, I had make you treats and I was going to give them and me to you !” you glared at him and folded your arms.

“______” he reached out to you but you whacked his hand away. He was genuinely sorry, he was never the kind of guy to cheat on anyone and he still had no reasons why he cheated on someone he loved with some random Samezuka Swim Team Groupie. His eyes were begging for you to give him a second chance...

“ No Seijuro! If you’re serious about being sorry, come find me tomorrow when we haven’t been drinking, because I honestly cannot believe a word you say anymore “ you sniffed and walked off down the stairs out of his sight. 

He walked back inside the house and looked at the purse on the floor, he recognised it as yours and picked it up. 

He opened it up and he struck gold, your new address was inside of it. He tucked it in his pocket as he re-joined the party, but for the whole night he was planning on how he would show you his true feelings tomorrow and how he was going to get back his best girl because he just didn’t function without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is coming for all characters! xx


	9. Nitori!

NitorI, your heart swelled with joy as you looked across the circle at him. He was so sweet and so nice to you all the time! You really couldn’t understand why other girls didn’t want him, he’d try his best to make small talk but they all seemed to blow him off which made you angry because any girl would be lucky to have him. You wanted it to be you, but you couldn’t ever feel badly towards Nitori because he was just so nice.

You smiled as you gently sat up on your knees and softly called his name to get his attention, you smiled as you noticed his cheeks turned pink. He rubbed his neck slightly and sat up on his knees too, you bit your lip nervously as he crawled his way over to you and you noticed how mature he had become in the past month. 

You hadn’t seen him since you had mock exams and he was saying goodbye to Rin, he really adored that guy and you were so happy for him when you heard that he was going to be the new Samezuka Captain. 

Soon, you were snapped out of your thoughts by soft lips pressing against yours and you kissed back softly. You instantly relaxed into the kiss, it was like you two were meant to be as his lips fit perfectly with yours but he suddenly pulled away.

“Nitori...?” you asked as you noticed he looked a bit pale .

“ Please don’t take this the wrong way...” he scrambled up and rushed to the bathroom, you looked around at all your friends.

“That was od-“ you began but you were cut off by the sound of your grey haired friend emptying his stomach into the toilet bowl. You winced before looking at Sousuke “How much did he drink..?” you asked warily .

“ One glass “ he shrugged as he held up the empty glass. 

You facepalmed, knowing that letting him drink underage wasn’t a good idea although you were underage but you were responsible and your parents trusted you. However you were sure that it was Nitori’s first time drinking and to let Sousuke make him a drink was probably not the best idea.

You decided to go and check on your friend so you went to the bathroom door, tapping on it gently you asked “Nitori....? It’s me, are you okay?” but you frowned when all you got as a reply was the sound of him heaving. 

You knew he was going to be embarrassed by this when it was over so you decided to sit outside the bathroom door and just talk to him about random things as he continued to clear his stomach for the next hour. 

An hour later, you were sat against the wall staring at your phone but you were greeted by you name being called groggily. “_____-chan” he called from cracking the door open slightly “ can you possibly get my toothbrush out of my bag for me please...?” his voice was timid and quiet so you knew he was sobering up.

“Of course I can” you answered and rushed off to the spare bedroom where everyone was due to bunk down for the night, you rummaged around in his bag until you found the toothbrush. 

Nitori was looking in the bathroom mirror, running a hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself down “ I just kissed the girl of my dreams and then I threw up..! That is the last time that I ever accept a drink from Yamazaki-Senpai”

“ Ai...?” your sweet voice called through the door and he shakily opened it up, gently taking the toothbrush off of you. 

“Thank you” he murmured and proceeded to brush his teeth whilst you waited outside to check if he was okay. 

Once he’d finished, he walked out to you and looked rather flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck “ I’m sorry about this all _____-chan, I...I wanted our first kiss to be much more special than that and I definitely wouldn’t have thrown up afterwards” 

You held your hands up and shook your head “ Wait wait wait ....our first kiss? You wanted to kiss me?” you looked at him, stunned but he just nodded at you. His grey hair had gone slightly askew from previous events and he looked so cute right now, but you still couldn’t get over what you had just heard “Wait but Nitori you’ve been flirting with other girls...”

“ I really really really like you...I have done since I first met you really, I didn’t know how to ask you out so Senpai said to practice on other girls so when I asked you I wouldn’t be so scared” he admitted shyly.

You roller your eyes, it figures that he’d trusted weird advice from his beloved Senpai and then you realised you hadn’t replied to him. “ I really really like you too ...” you smiled at him but noticed he was still looking a bit off.  
He decided that he would kiss your cheek instead and rubbed the back of his neck “I will kiss you properly when it’s more romantic”

You smiled up at him “ Any kiss from you is perfect” you blushed and he gently held your hand in his but you noticed he still looked a bit pale so you squeezed his hand softly “You need to sleep this of” and before he could agree you were leading him to the spare bedroom. 

He knew you were right so he laid down on the small bed on the floor and looked at you “Stay with me...?” he asked quietly “ I don’t feel sick anymore, just a little stupid” 

You smiled at him and laid down next to him, curling up against him “ of course I will silly” you gently held his hands again. 

The Grey haired teenager soon fell asleep, partially due to the alcohol still in his system but it was mainly because he had you in his arms and it was a dream come true. 

 

-Extended ending –

Rin chuckled as he leant against the doorframe of the spare room and whispered to Sousuke “ that’s one couple together, who’s drink should we spike next?” he grinned at his best friend.

“ Nagisa and Rei need a little nudge..” smirked Sousuke as he held up a bottle of Vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written for him before so this was a fun adventure! Xx


	10. Momotarou!

Momo! You knew it was him before you even had the chance to look up, he had yelled " YES!" when it had landed on him and proceeded to boast about being picked to kiss you, which was probably directed at his older brother.

You giggled at how excited he was, you were flattered that he had gotten this excited about kissing you but it always lingered in your mind that maybe it was to get over Kou. Everyone knew about his infatuation with the red haired girl, which made your crush on him even more painful.

"______-chan" he called and snapped you out of your thoughts, he had now plonked himself right next to you and grinned you. He instantly slammed his lips against yours, a little harder than he had planned but you assumed that it was his down to his excitement. You shrugged and kissed back gently, hoping to coax him into being a bit gentler with you and this seemed to work for a while, however it wasn't long before he was being more forceful.

You were enjoying it, a lot and that was why you had stop it. You quickly pulled away, panting softly "Momotarou..."

"Yes?" he grinned at you and only then you noticed that everyone else had gotten bored of the game and gone back to doing their own thing in the party.

"I bet you wanna kiss me again" he grinned and leaned forward but you turned your head away so all he got to kiss was your cheek and he pouted.

" I do, but i won't" you shook your head and moved away from him sadly. You got up and sat on the sofa, looking out of the window, hoping that one of the other boys would sit next to you but Momo was far too quick and stole the seat next to you.

"Is something wrong _____-chan? We've been best friends all year...!" he smiled at you " and if you want to kiss me, what's stopping you?"

"Kou." you said bluntly and you didn't see it, but Momo's happy smile had instantly turned into a frown. He knew that his infatuation with the girl was going to cost him one day but he never dreamed it would cost him you.

He thought that you knew it was just being playful especially after her very blunt rejections.

You were still looking out of the window at the night sky when Momo grabbed your hand, you snapped your head to look at him "what are you doing?"

"Proving myself to you, look i know that at one point i really did seem obsessed with Kou" he said and you took your hand away.

"You didn't seem it, you were and are obsessed with her Momo"

"Just hear me out ____!" he sighed " When she rejected me, i could never understand why my moves never worked and when i asked her she said that my heart was never in it, and she was right. My heart wasn't in it, sure she was cute, but it wasn't love... it wasn't how i felt about so someone else" he said as he gently slid his hand into yours again.

"Who..?" you looked down at your now tangled hands, hoping the answer was the one you dreamed it to be.

"I think you know..." he smiled softly " she's been my friend for a year, she's beautiful, smart, intelligent, witty, funny. She always knows how to make me smile on my bad days and whenever i talk to her i know that everything will be okay" he began to gently stroke your hand with his thumb " I love her with all my heart, i don't care if people tell me we're too young because i know it's love" he smiled at you again and your face was slowly melting into a smile.

"Momo..."

" You wanna know how i know it's love...? Because every-time i look at her.. i don't see anyone else, just her"

"Who is this girl Momo...?" you asked, you just had to be sure.

"You..." he smiled and leaned over, kissing you again but this time it was much softer. This one was the raw, loving kind. You smiled into the kiss and kissed back harder, and you slowly squeezes his hand again in the kiss to reassure him that it was okay this time.

" I love you too Otter" you giggled and kissed back softly whilst Momo grinned into the kiss at the nickname.

He knew that going after Kou was wrong for him because his flirting with her felt wrong and being here now, kissing you like this, felt right.

You two made out on the couch pretty much all night, neither one of you cared about anyone else at the party because for tonight and forever, it was you two against the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah all the boys now have their starting chapters! Chapter 2 coming up for most boys xx Comment if you have any one shot requests!


	11. Rin Pt 2

  
Rin had his hands in his pockets as he tried to stay calm about what was about to happen, he watched you shutting the front door to your house and you were right in saying that your house was empty.

The red head breathed out slowly as you turned to him and gently placed your hands on his chest "I love you Rin..." you smiled reassuringly up at him " and i really do want this as much as you do" you nodded.  
  
He reached his hand up and gently stroked your cheek "I love you too ______ and i will make this memorable for you" he promised.

"It already is" you smiled and stood on your tiptoes, gently kissing him as you walked backwards towards your bedroom. Rin's hands remained clasped on your hips as he kisses back slightly harder but you could tell the amount of self control he has having as the grip on your hips became stronger the hotter the kiss got.

Soon, you were on your back on your bed and Rin was on all fours over you as you made out passionately. Your tongue massaged against his as you both battled for dominance, you moaned softly when you felt him grazing his shark teeth against your tongue and this made him smirk cockily into the kiss.

"You're quite vocal already" he teased as he pulled away for air and you just smiled up at him.

"Well can you blame me? Your tongue works wonders" you teased back as you slowly ran your hands under his shirt.

"_____ wait" he said and sat up on his knees. You tilted your head, unsure of what he was doing but you soon got your answer as he took off his shirt and tossed it on the other side of the room.

You smiled as you gently ran your hands over his toned muscles, just the sight of him shirtless was already enough to turn you on.

"May i...?" he asked softly as he gently held the base of your shirt and you nodded eagerly, knowing that he wanted to see you as much as you had wanted to see him. You gasped softly at the feeling of the cold night air hitting your bra clad breasts and little goosebumps ran up your arms because of it.

Rin smiled down at you and gently ran his hands over your waist "You're beautiful _______.... " he leant down and kissed you again, softly this time.

"Thank you Rin..." you gently kissed back and smiled as you returned to your heated make-out session. Rin's hands slowly inched their way up your torso until one hand cupped your clothed breast, the other was still holding your waist as you kissed one another.

You gasped softly into the kiss "That feels nice... .. take my bra off?" you asked, curious as to what it felt like skin to skin and Rin agreed, unhooking the piece of fabric and gently pulled it down to free them.

"So beautiful" he complimented again as he pulled back from the kiss and began to kiss down your neck, both hands now paying attention to your breasts. He was alternating between squeezing and massaging them, eliciting all sorts of different noises from you which made the ache in his pants even greater.

"R-rin..." you mewled quietly as you looked down at your boyfriend with flushed cheeks "I want you to be pleasured t-too"

"I am getting pleasure from watching you"'he smiled against your neck and suddenly groaned when you ground your hips up against his "A-h..."

"I can feel your ache... i'm aching too" you admitted as you reached down and quickly unbuckled his jeans. You gently went to slide your hand into his pants but he stopped you.

"If you do that i'll cum instantly... let me prepare you, i want to be inside of you when i finish" he smiled at you as he gently pulled away from your neck and kissed your cheek softly. You loved how affectionate he could be, even in a moment as heated as this.

Rin sat up and moved down the bed with an obvious tent in his boxers. He peeled off your skirt and then your panties but you crossed your legs which made him frown.

"I-it's probably disgusting down there" you blushes profusely but Rin just gently held your thighs and made you spread you legs for him again.

"You're stunning." he stated and he looked down at your sex "you're already dripping for me" you could hear the smirk in his voice and one hand slid up your thigh. You gasped and moaned when you felt him slide one finger into your wet hole.

"S-shit Rin..." you looked at him and then laid back on the bed. He placed soft kisses along your stomach as he began to pump the finger in and out of you, when he felt you were ready he added a second digit and began scissoring you.

You were mewling and moaning, all new noises that came with these new feelings that the swimmer was giving you. Panting harsly, you felt your walls inside being stretched further and further but you whimpered when the feelings stopped as he removed his fingers from you.

"I'm sorry ______ i really can't wait much longer" he murmured against you skin and he gently began to suckle a hickey onto your hip bone.

You smiled softly down at him, biting your lip softly "Mm... i want you too..." and this was it for Rin.

He smirked, gently grazing his pointy teeth along the fresh bruise to make you moan before he sat up. He yanked off his boxers and they landed elsewhere in the room.

He reached over the bed and pulled out the condom from his wallet, as he was rolling it onto himself you properly removed your bra so that yours and Rin's bodies would be as close as possible. You smiled nervously at him "He's so big" you thought and began to wonder if he was going to hurt you.

"_______" he smiled and cupped your cheek as he leant over you "I promise i'll go at your pace okay?"

"Okay..." you smiled and gently kissed him again, you ground your hips up against his as encouragement.

Rin held you waist softly with one hand the used the other to  
guide his swollen erection into you very slowly.

He was aching to slam into you but he knew it was going to hurt, so he nuzzled your cheek and whispered sweet words of encouragement to you as he slid in bit by bit until he was stopped and you winced.  
  
You knew what was coming and whispered "Thrust up... do it... i love you..." you encouraged and held onto his strong shoulders and bit your bottom lip.

"I love you" he gently kissed you and he snapped his hips up, it hurt him to hear your pained cry beneath him "It's okay.. it's okay it will go away soon" he placed butterfly kisses across your face in order to comfort you and your face was just screwed up for a while. He was big and it did hurt, but you too knew that it wouldn't last long.

A few moments of silence later,  
you gently moved your hips against his "G-go Rin" you smiled and reaches a hand up to gently stroke through his hair.

He smiled down at you and pressed his forehead against yours softly as he began to thrust in a steady rhythm, any trace of pain was now replaced by sheer pleasure. You both began to moan in unison, you moaned at the sensation of him filling you and he moaned at how tight you were around him.

You gently held onto his arms and groaned "Rin go faster" you pleaded as you began to feel a tingling feeling building in the base of your stomach. It seemed Rin had lost his voice and just grunted in reply, he re-adjusted his hands so they were either side of your head now and he could no longer hold himself back.

He began slamming into you hard, your bedroom was filled with the noises of skin slapping against skin, you two panting and moaning in one another's grasp and the sound of the bed slamming against the wall.

" hah Rin yes baby! Ah yea there! ah!"

"You feel so good _____! So. Fucking.Good" he groaned, each word emphasised by a thrust.

The feeling in your stomach was becoming bigger and you soon figured out what that was "Rin i'm c-close" you groaned.

"M-me t-oo" he panted out as he slid his hand down your stomach and he roughly thumbed your clit in circles.

"Oh my...!" you moaned and almost sat all the way up from pleasure, your hands flew up to hold onto his back "Hgn...' Ah ah! Rin i'm gonna-" you cut yourself off with a loud moan and you threw your head back, swearing you could see stars from ecstasy.

Rin thrusted a few more times before stilling inside of you, moaning your name as he spurted into the condom. You too were panting harshly from your high and you tiredly sank back into your mattress "mm.."

You smiled up at your boyfriend and gently combed a hand through the hair that was covering his face now, he smiled down at you in return, his eyes showing pure love and devotion.

"That was amazing Rin"

"Truly memorable huh...?" he smiles and tiredly pulled out of you. He slid off the condom, tied it in a knot and then tossed it into the trash basket in your room before flopping onto the bed next to you.

He swiftly wrapped his muscular arms around you and nuzzled into your hair " You were right that was amazing, but that was because i got to do it with you ______"

Curling into your boyfriend, you pulled the bedsheets over the both of you and you smiled as you felt him kiss your forehead.

"I'll miss you so much when i go to Australia" he frowned into your hair but you just giggled which confused him.

"Silly silly Rin Rin.." you smiled up at him "You're not going alone..." you nodded to the bedside table and that is when Rin saw the acceptance letter to a University near his in Australia.

"You mean...?" he smiled widely.

"You're stuck with me"  
you giggled and patted his chest softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he chuckled and cuddled you as close to him as he could "I love you _____, so so much"

"I love you too Rin" you yawned sleepily and he gently nuzzled into your hair.

It wasn't long before you both fell asleep in one another's arms,  
knowing that there were many more adventures to come for you two and you'd be side by side in Australia discovering them.


End file.
